


Through the Looking Glass

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is staring in Supernatural, but the stress of playing Dean Winchester is starting to weigh on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

Seventeen hours on the set, Jensen threw himself on the couch and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. His shoulder ached from banging it into the Impala repeatedly. His muscles melted into the soft fabric of the couch. He grabbed a throw pillow and crammed it behind his sore neck. Sleep began to steal him away. 

He jolted awake suddenly. The light of dawn was creeping through the side window. Jensen rose from the couch, stretching the stiffness out of his back and thighs. He hobbled to the bathroom. The florescent light cast a sickly pale glow to his skin. He peeled of his gray sweater and tossed it to the floor. Leaning into the sink, he splashed cold water on his tingling skin. As he looked up he met a pair of squinted green eyes that matched his own. He tilted his head, expecting the reflection to follow, but it did not. 

"Hey there, sexy!" The reflection winked. 

Jensen looked over his shoulder and back down at the sink before peeking back at the mirror. He studied the form across from him. His reflection was wearing a flannel shirt, and the messy spike of his hair looked darker then Jensen's normal sunkissed locks. He looked down at his own bare chest and braced himself on the marble counter. 

The double vanished and reappeared behind him. "So Jen." He smirked. "Weird huh? Yeah, weird's my business, but I guess you knew that."

Jensen watched the mud-caked boots saunter down the hall and turn into his bedroom. He looked back at himself in the mirror and shook his head. "Dean?"

His voice carried farther than he had expected. Dean answered from his relaxed position on the bed. "Yeah, Jen."

Jensen scurried down the hallway and stared at the man on his bed. The boots, the flannel, the devil may care smirk. He knew everything about this man. How he liked his beer, his impala, his woman. But he also knew he should not be standing here looking at him.

Dean twisted around and gazed at Jensen from under his thick lashes. "Don't try to figure it out. You'll hurt your little pretty boy actor brain."

Jensen scoffed with more vibrato than he felt. "Hey, I made you the badass you are. Pretty boy? Really? Have you looked in a mirror?"

The hallucination, because that's the only way Jensen could explain it, stood up and closed the gap between him and the actor. "I know we are both amazingly hot." 

Jensen broke the eye contact to blush awkwardly.

"And I know that you wish you were a badass like me." Dean brushed the naked skin of Jensen's shoulder. "The road goes both ways. You know me, but I know you too."

Jensen watched the trail of goosebumps that popped up where Dean had grazed him. "You aren't real." He stepped around the apparition and tossed his tired body onto the bed.

"So, why are you so nervous?" Dean slid down next to Jensen on the bed, making sure the soft flannel glided down the exposed bare skin of his counterpart. Jensen ignored the heat that seared his leg where Dean's thigh touched him. "Wow," Dean studied Jensen's wide frightened eyes. He followed the pattern of the actors darting tongue, wetting the parted lips. "My lips are incredibly kissable." The smirk flashed again. 

The actor's breath caught in his throat as he watched the hunter lean toward him. The two pair of green eyes locked. In unison, their gazes began to darken with desire. The two sets of full lips barely touched. Jensen felt the shock hit him as the hunter cupped his face in his calloused fingertips. 

Dean brushed a feather light kiss to Jensen's lips. He licked lightly at the crease between, trying to part the actor's nervously clenched teeth. "I'm not real, remember?" The chuckle bathed Dean's deep voice. 

Jensen crushed the offensive mouth under his own. He struck his tongue deep into the hunter's beer flavored mouth. The actor tugged at the flannel and ripped at the cotton tee that hid the expansion of skin he longed to touch. 

Dean pushed the actor back onto the bed. Jensen watched as the hunter stripped before him, chucking his boots under the bed and shimmying out of his blue jeans. Jensen shyly wiggled out of his own jeans exposing his smiley face boxer shorts to Dean.

Dean looked down at his own black briefs and then back to Jensen's boxers and snickered. "Didn't know you'd be so happy to see me." 

Jensen swallowed hard, collecting courage from the pit of his stomach and pulled down the boxers to reveal his throbbing hard cock. "I'm really happy to see you."

Dean smirked again and climbed into the bed next to Jensen, kicking his underwear unceremoniously to the floor. "I find that shy thing really hot on you. . . me. . . you,. . .whatever." He drug a finger down the length of Jensen's dick. Then did the same to his own growing erection. 

Jensen swallowed again, watching the rough skin of Dean's hand curl into the silken hair at the base of his cock. The groan that escaped the actor's lips spurred the hunter on to stroke the hard shaft that was starting to leak at the slit. 

"Kinda quiet there Jen. How am I suppose to know if ya like it?" Dean smirked down at Jensen, desire flashing in the dark green of his eyes. 

"I. . . you're not real. You're not. . . oh god!" As Jensen tried to convince himself out of his strange situation, Dean sped up his pumping fist and added a twist to his assault on Jensen's erection. 

Dean guided Jen's hand to his the hunter's red pulsing arousal. "Come on Jen. I feel real, don't I?" When Jensen's hand squeezed around the thickness of his dick, a deep rough yell escaped the Winchester's throat. 

Jensen's green eyes were blown into black. His head lolled from side to side as he bucked into the heated grip of his alter-ego. 

Dean thrashed into Jen's hand with a wild rhythm, face scrunched into an almost pained expression. He tried to talk to Jensen, but the incoherent babble only pushed them both to thrust harder at each other's fist.

The echo of twin screams of pleasure hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Jensen didn't open his eyes. He lay with his hand holding on to Dean's spent erection and the pool of his own cum drying on his heaving belly. The actor caught a whiff of beer and above his face and a soft flutter of a kiss on his tingling lips. 

Jensen slept until he heard the pounding on his front door. His eyes popped open to see if Dean would climb out a window or hide under the bed. But instead he looked down at his dick laying in his own hand. His own jeans pooled on the floor by themselves. His eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of the other man. 

The pounding continued followed by a sudden crash and Jared's voice shouting his name. "Jensen! Where are you!" The taller man appeared in the door way and his eyes searched the room as to not land on his naked costar. 

"Jared. I'm fine, I just. . . " Jensen jumped up on wobbly legs and pulled his jeans back over his hips. He grabbed a sock off the floor to wipe what he could of the dried cum from his stomach. 

"Hadn't heard from ya in a couple days. Just. . .glad your okay. I'll just leave you to. . . yourself." Jared left a very dazed and confused Jensen to sleep off his confused haze.


End file.
